Forum:Haruhi Wiki Background
Kozakuu has proposed creating a new background for the wiki, as plain red can be harsh to the eyes and distracting. Any sort of image can be adapted to the background, from small images which can be made to repeat, to large images, such as the background of the Doctor Who Wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :The Logo Creation Wiki might be able to help. They had previously created a logo for this wiki three years ago. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's been confirmed that they do themes as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. Anyway, I'll get to work on that background immediately. I'm taking a look at different concepts for the background like the split worlds in Dissapearance where we could have the normal world on one side while having the world where nobody has powers on the otherside. Despite this, I'm 'very '''open to suggestions so feel free to post them. Kozakuu 03:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :temporarily you can use a background from one of the official sites like this one.--Sxerks 21:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The SOS Dan Wiki used the above logo. I don't think we can use it, but it could give us an idea. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: :''Work in Progress 1: Hmm, I've started throwings ideas around and it's turning it out to be quite a rough path. The thing is, practically none of the official art adheres to an overall "red" theme like that of the wiki's. Below is the Dissapearance idea which is admittedly awful in my eyes. WIP1.jpg|How the image should appear. WIPSOURCE.jpg|The image ready to be input. Note that the current image format is 1920x1080 pixels, or full HD. I'm rather unsatisfied with the current images as the color schemes don't particularly match. Also, for this image to work, you're going to need to disable tiling and image scrolling. (Above comment by Kozakuu) :The color of the theme can always be changed, fortunately. Was the color the only issue? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) In short yes, I felt that the background and page's colors didn't coincide correctly. On another note, what do you think of the background itself so far? Kozakuu 15:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I like the background itself, although the left-side part doesn't make it so obvious that that's the "regular" continuity. However, it's actually pretty hard to make that obvious. :I'm about to go to work, alas, and won't be back for several hours. When I come back, I'll look up the uploading a background procedure. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I thought you would notice the left image, I agree it doesn't really capture the original continuity. I'm still trying to come up with a way where the sides seem quite different, since at the moment the only real change between them is Haruhi's different uniform. Nonetheless, I'll keep working on it. Kozakuu 16:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Whipped up a few WIP's today (that was awful) Anyway, I'm more inclined to like the second one myself as it's a real "flipped situation" eg, Haruhi is now in the background and Yuki is in the Foreground. Kozakuu 04:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WIP2.jpg|WIP 1 WIP3.jpg|WIP 2 I like WIP1 (file:WIP2) as well; Haruhi being in her North High uniform is more obvious there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :The only other possibility I see is a more complex SOS Brigade vs the "Anti-SOS Brigade", which I presume would involve a lot of stitching together of old photos. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I see that the first WIP is more obvious to which I agree. On the topic of SOS vs Anti-SOS, the image editing is simple enough but relies on the actual content of the images. For the images to match, I'll switch the SOS brigade art style and see what you think. Kozakuu 06:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) WIP5.jpg|WIP5/ Very simple. Note: Haruhi hand placement. WIP6.jpg|WIP6/ Sasaki vs Haruhi and Kyon. Not satisfied with this one. WIP7.jpg|WIP7/ Sasaki vs Haruhi. Note: Both finger placement. WIP 8.jpg|WIP8/ Full SOS brigade More Ideas. Unfortunately I don't really see SOS and Anti-SOS due to factors like poor image quality on some and the fact that Sasaki is the only one with high res portrait style art that I have been able to find. To compensate I've made a few WIPs with just Sasaki from Anti-SOS. Other than in a rare stroke of luck, I found an image of the SOS brigade I could actually split fairly evenly (WIP8). Kozakuu 13:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :My favorites then are WIP7 and WIP1 (file WIP 2). I suppose we're picking between the Disappearance and novel 10 then :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Personally I like WIP 7 due to the subliminal SOS vs Anti-SOS antics but the final decision is up to you I suppose. Other than that, are we ready to make a final decision or do you have any more ideas you would like me to try? Kozakuu 07:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think we've decided on WIP7. I'll upload that into the theme tonight. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I've uploaded a final version of WIP7 which addressed a few minor issues. Kozakuu Final.jpg|Final. I tried to upload the image in theme designer, but it has a limit of ... 150 KB. This file is 660 KB. So I went looking for help elsewhere, but apparently that's a hard limit. Is there a way to reduce the image quality to 150 KB? The full size of Final.jpg is really beautiful at full size, but it won't appear at that size in the background. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, I thought there would be a problem. I've tried degrading the quality of Final.jpg to under 150kb. {C} Final02.jpg|Lowered Quality. Final copy.jpg|Even lower quality. :It works. Let me know if you think Haruhi's face isn't visible enough. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) {C}The quality looks good. I was going to point out the 150kb limit a while ago, but forgot, user load times is the reason for it (it used to be 100kb). But you can get around it, you just have to upload a image normally, and protect it of course, and add it to the wikia.css, like so: (also the only way to get a "fixed" image) {C} body.skin-oasis { background: #ffffff no-repeat; background-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/haruhi/images/5/50/Wiki-background) center top; background-attachment: fixed; } {C}By the way, my display is 1280x1024, so I can't see Haruhi's face, you might want to use the Wiki Header instead like on the Azumanga,lastexile,steins-gate, which is a 1000x99 image, and just use a generic background. :--Sxerks 16:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now, I'm more worried about Haruhi's face not being visible. I didn't quite understand what you meant by the Wiki Header, but can I assume making a "narrower" version of this image would work? (1000 x 99 looks pretty small, did you mean another measurement?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :The Wiki Header is an element where the Wordmark and navigation are on the top of the page, look at the 3 wikis I listed. It's visible no matter what size screen you are using. Test the code I added to my User:Sxerks/wikia.css to see the area. --Sxerks 23:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. We'd need a new image for that. Could we in fact have two separate images, one for a background and one for a header? Given what you suggested with Wikia.css, it might be possible. ::In the meantime, I think we just need to shift Haruhi leftward in that image. Alas, my skill in image editing is pretty poor. I would at least need to know which program could handle that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Done, Haruhi has been moved more to the left. (I realize now they were somewhat uneven) The header idea looks interesting. Kozakuu 07:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Final edit.jpg :I've uploaded the final image. It's properly lined up now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You can add the following to MediaWiki:Wikia.css to fix(no scroll) the image: body.skin-oasis {background-attachment: fixed;} :--Sxerks 16:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added that. I don't see a difference yet. I don't know if I did it wrong or if I need to purge my cache or some other technical term :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It worked, whenever you edit the CSS you have to purge on your own computer, CTRL-F5 usually.--Sxerks 18:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, it's fixed for me now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::New format looks great! Well done guys! --(Wking 05:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC)) Suggestions for scroll menu text Haven't been on in a while due to boatload of work, but hell, you guys really gave this wiki a facelift! Anyway I noticed that the text in the big scroll menu is a little awkward. Had some suggestions for each slide: *Characters - "Everyone you need to know in the Universe!" ---> "Meet the Brigade!" *Anime - "The series and spin offs of Haruhi Suzumiya" ---> "Read about all 28 episodes!" *Light novels - "The place where everything came from..." ---> "Where it all began..." *Manga - "Haruhi Suzumiya in a different way" ---> "14 volumes and counting!" Not sure what to do about the white background. Perhaps it could be a little transparent or something? Thanks--(Wking 05:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC)) :Text changed. I'm not quite sure what you mean about the background though. Do you mean the images themselves need to be changed? (If they were svgs, they could have transparent rather than white space, although I know little about actually making that kind of change.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for changing the text, they were really just placeholders. I'm intrigued about Wking means. Kozakuu 01:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I'm talking about the theme. The transparent element I mentioned can be seen in the Star Wars: Old Republic Wiki. It doesn't have to be see-through. The white and red theme is just somewhat bland--(Wking 16:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC))